a confusing relationship
by hsmfan594
Summary: this story is told in gabriella's POV.she meets troy bolton at a hang out spot called THE HOUSE.they get to know each other a little more and develop feelings for each other.but will troy's ex girlfriend get in the way of everything?R
1. Troy

During the school year, Taylor showed me a place called The House. It's an awesome place! It a big gigantic hang out spot! Every Friday and Saturday night it happens from 7:00 pm to 10:00 pm. They have music, a stage, basketball, fooball, television, food, dodge ball, wii, PS3, ping pong tables, and so much more. They have everything. You can never get bored there. Well, anyways. When Taylor took me, I met a guy named Troy Bolton. He's really nice. He has the brightest blue eyes ever and shaggy brown hair. He's really cute. I had heard of him from Taylor and Alexei. Taylor and Alexei went to The House's summer camp with him, and it turns out, Alexei and Troy went out a few times. But then his old girlfrend Sharpay got in the picture, and they got together.

Well, it's Saturday night, and me, Taylor, Kealani, Malia and Chaney we're going to The House tonight. I had worn a pair of jeans and a black South Pole shirt, and my hair was put in a half pony tail, with a piece of loose hair hanging down in front, and my hair was straightend. It was nothing special. I mean, I always dressed this eay. Oo..and I wore sneakers. Kealani and Malia we're taking all of us there to The House. It took us about 10 minutes to get to The House. Everyone was there. It was, me, Kealani, Malia, Taylor, Chaney, Ashley, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and of course Troy. When we walked in there, the music was blasting and people were all over the place.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said walking up to me, giving me a hug.

"Hey Troy," I said back. Man does he smell good.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," he said.

"Yeah, cause you hardly come here." I said playfully and he just laughed.

We hung out a lot that night. Taylor, Kealani and Malia said that where ever I went, he secretly followed. How come I never noticed this??! Oh well. But we did flirt a lot. And I mean a lot! Just before he left, he asked me for my number, and so we exchanged numbers. When we gave each other a hug, these two girls looked at each other and went "Ugh!" I was sensing a little jelousy over there, but I don't care.

In the car:

"Ok Gabs! Spill! What is going on with you and Troy?" Taylor asked as soon as the car started.

"Nothing. We were just hanging out," I said casually. What we were...

"You know, he followed you like everywhere you went," Kealani said.

"No he didn't," I said.

"You know, now that I think of it. He did follow you everywhere," Taylor said.

"No he didn't, cause if he did. I would of noticed." I said back.

"Well, then I guess you're blind cause he followed you girl," Malia said.

"Whatever!" I said and then everyone went silent.

"Hey, didn't he ask for your number? Did you give it to him?" Chaney asked.

My eyes went big and I blushed. "No, he didn't ask for my number." I said.

"Yes he did. I was right there," Chaney said. Shoot!

"Oh my gosh! Gabriella he asked for your number?! Did you give it to him?!" Taylor asked excited.

"Yeah...Troy asked for my number, and yes I gave it to him. I mean it doesn't matter cause it's not like he's gonna call me or text me anyways," I said. Then my phone vibrated. I had gotten a text message. I spoke too soon.

"Awww...she got a text message from Troy," Kealani yelled and I blushed.

"Well, what does he say?" Taylor asked.

"He says, 'Hey, wats up?'" I read.

"Awww...he said what's up!" Taylor said and we all looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're weird," Kealani said to her.

"I know!" Taylor said.

I was texting Troy back while they were all talking. But they all kept naging me about it so I told him that I would get online when I got home, and we exchanged screen names. Once Kealani and Malia dropped me off I told everyone bye and went straight up to my room to get on the computer.

_Snowflakes19 has signed on.  
Ballin4Lyfe15 has signed on._

_Troy: Hey Gabs._

_Gabriella: Hey. So what did you wanna talk about?_

_Troy: idk. stuff i guess._

_Gabriella: lyk...?_

_Troy: lyk how i flirted with you a lot_

_Gabriella: haha. yea_

_Troy: huh?_

Did he misunderstand what he just wrote? I thought to myself. I won't bring it up again.

_Gabriella: nothing._

_Troy: Oh_

_Gabriella: so wat do u wana talk about now?_

_Troy: umm...idk...how are you?_

_Gabriella: i'm gud you?_

_Troy: im fine._

_Gabriella: So...wat did u do today?_

_Troy: umm...nothing reli...jus stayed home, den went to the house and got a girl's number._

Is he talking about my number? I mean, I am a girl and he did get my number.

_Gabriella: haha...sounds like fun._

_Troy: Yeah. _

_Troy: Soooo..._

_Gabriella: Sooo..._

_Troy: what's the longest relationship you ever had?_

_Gabriella: idk...a year...you_

_Troy: a year and 5 months._

Why do guys always remember the exact dates of relationships?

_Gabriella: That's cool._

_Troy: Sooo...wat do u look for in a guy?_

I froze. What do I look for in a guy? Why is he asking this? Does he really like me so much? I thought he liked Stephanie.

_Gabriella: umm...well...he has to be smart, funny, u noe always make me laugh, have a gud time around him, nice, not mean, i like guys hu r taller den me, someone i can trust and somewhat in shape. wat do u look for in a girl?_

_Troy: pretty, a little shorter then me, nice, someone i can have a good time with, you know, the usual._

_Gabriella: oooo...awesome._

_Troy: wat wud u rate me on a scale of 1-10_

Man. This guy isn't afraid to say whats on his mind huh?

_Gabriella: umm...like personality wise or how u look?_

_Troy: both._

Well, he is really really cute. and he is really really nice. I'd give him a 10. But I don't want to sound so eager. I mean. What if he doesn't like me? What if he just does stuff like this to get to know girls. Maybe he likes stuff like this. He probably doesn't even like me like that. Plus we just met so I'm not so sure if I like him either.

_Troy: Hey...r u there?

* * *

_

ok sooo...this is a new story. yes i know a lot of stories i have published havent been complete. if u cud, tell me which ones you wud like to see finished, besides Summer Vacation In Hawaii. That will deffinitly be finished. but please R&R this story. should i keep it? delete it? i'll only do the next chapter if i get at least 10 comments on this story.


	2. A Kind of Awkward Phone Call

_Gabriella: Umm...i'd give u an 8 or 9_

There...I don't sound so upfront. I mean I'm not even sure I like him. I'm just starting to get to know him.

_Troy: i'd give u a 10_

Wow. A 10. I didn't even ask him what he'd rate me.

_Gabriella: thank you._

_Troy: ur welcome. soo... do i have any of the qualities that u listed?_

Oh gawd! Everytime I talk about things like this with him, it gives me butterflies.

_Gabriella: yea...u do..._

_Troy: cool._

_Gabriella: yea..._

_Troy: you know, you have all those qualities that i said._

_Gabriella: ooo...thanx._

_Troy: ur welcome_

_Gabriella: omg! it's 1:30 a.m...i shud get to bed...i have to wake up early. cud we talk later?_

_Troy: yea...im getting sleepy too._

_Gabriella: goodnight troy._

_Troy: night gabs. _

_Ballin4Lyfe15 has signed off  
Snowflakes19 has signed off_

That was a pretty upfront conversation. I thought as I was pulling back the blankets on my bed. Hmm...I still have to get to know him a little more though. But the previous actions at the House had kept playing in my head. Us hanging out together, him tickeling me...everything. It seemed so...perfect. But I hardly know him. I have to talk to him more. I'll call him tomorow. Ok. Well...I guess this is goodnight. And with that, I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning thinking of what I was going to wear to church. I had the perfect outfit. When I went to go see what mom was doing, she was asleep! 

"Mom, come one...aren't we going to church?"

"Mmmm...no honey, it's raining, so we won't go today." 'yes!'

Don't take me the wrong way. I love God and Jesus, and I love going to church. But it's just so boring. I mean. Do disrespect or anything. But if they had made services more interesting, I'd be good. Like, at the House, when Todd preaches, I can so totally relate to him. But when our senior pastor is preaching, I can't even follow along, or know what he's talking about. It's all about grown up stuff. Maybe I should give Troy a call. See what he's doing.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

"Hello?" a man voice asked.

"Hi...um is Troy there?" I'm not sure if it's Troy or someone else.

"This is him."

"Oh...hi Troy...it's me Gabriella." of course he's gonna answer the phone...I mean hello! It's his cell phone.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Ummm...nothing much, just bored. I was supposed to go to church but since it's raining, I'm not going"

"Oh. Cool I guess."

"Yeah." Why is it so weird?

"Sooo, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Umm, just watching television. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking out my window, and talking to you."

"Cool."

"Not really."

"Ohhh, I see how it is. So you don't wanna talk to me Montez. I see how it is now. Well I don't wanna talk to you either." Troy pouted.

I giggled a little. "No, I didn't mean that I didn't wanna talk to you, it's just...boring."

"Yeah. Hey we should go see a movie together sometime." Troy suggested.

"Okay. Like what?"

"Umm...I don't know."

"Well, that helps." I said.

Troy just laughed.

"What??...how do we go to the movies if we don't know what movie we wanna see?"

"I don't know." Troy said.

"Well, what do you know?!" I said.

"Excuse me missy, but I know a lot," Troy said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well, we'll have to but your knowledge to the test one day won't we?" I said jokingly.

Oh snap! I have a lot of homework dure Monday! Shit! How did I forget?!

"Hey Troy, I gotta go. I need to finish up my homework, so I'll try and call you tonight ok?"

"Kay Gabs, I'll talk to you later then"

"Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella."

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok...so this whole...was boring. I didn't do much. I was like any other week. Now it's Saturday. And guess where I'm going? Yep, to the house. Troy's gonna be there, and only Kealani and Malia can make it tonight. Sooo yep. Oh, snap, we're here!

"Last name?" the lady at the front desk asks.

"Montez." she looks my name up and then puts a wrist band on me.

"Have fun Gabriella."

"Thanks."

I walked over to the cafe' area. Kealani and Malia were already there talking to Troy and Chad.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Gabs." We all exchanged hugs, and then I took a seat next Troy.

We were all talking. Just having casual conversations. Then Troy felt Malia's leg and was like it's so soft.

We all laughed. He's sooo weird.

"I love it when girl's legs are soft. I like that feeling." Troy said.

Malia looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Ok you can stop touching my leg now."

We all laughed. "Sorry"

Then he started feeling my leg, but I hadn't shaved last night so I had to stop him.

"What?!"

"I haven't shaved in a few days"

"Come on it can't be that bad." Troy said putting his hand on my leg

"Yes it is!" I said pushing it away.

"Ok then, never mind." He laughed and stopped.

Phew. That was close. That would have been so embarassing.

"Hey Troy?" Kealani said.

"Yeah?"

"What's that right there?" Kealani asked pointing to a slash on his wrist.

"Ummm..."

"Come on Troy, what did you do?" Malia asked.

His dog probably just scratched him or somthing. I mean Troy would never cut himself. Would he?

"Well, umm, I cut myself this week." Troy said. Did he just say what I think he said?! Maybe he meant by accident.

"How'd you do that?" Malia asked.

"Umm, I mean, I cut myself with a razor blade."

Oh my gosh! Troy cuts himself!!!! He needs to stop now!

"Why would you do that?" Malia asked still not getting it.

"Malia! He cuts himself like how Anna cut herself you stupid!" I yelled at her.

"Ohhh. What the hell is your problem?! " Malia asked.

"Ummm..."

"When did this happen?" Kealani asked.

"This week."

"What?!" Me, Kealani, Malia and Chad exclaimed.

---------------------------------------------

Ohhhh.. Cliffy huh? What's Gabriella's reactions gonna be? Will this affect the way she feels about him? Find out next chapter. Ohhh...and please please...im begging you! review!!!! i'll put the next chapter up if I get at least 5 reviews...soo please review!! thank you!


	3. Surprise!

_Recap:_

_"Hey Troy?" Kealani said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's that right there?" Kealani asked pointing to a slash on his wrist._

_"Ummm..."_

_"Come on Troy, what did you do?" Malia asked._

_His dog probably just scratched him or somthing. I mean Troy would never cut himself. Would he?_

_"Well, umm, I cut myself this week." Troy said. Did he just say what I think he said?! Maybe he meant by accident._

_"How'd you do that?" Malia asked._

_"Umm, I mean, I cut myself with a razor blade."_

_Oh my gosh! Troy cuts himself!!!! He needs to stop now!_

_"Why would you do that?" Malia asked still not getting it._

_I swear! That girl can be as dumb as a door knob!_

_"Malia! He cuts himself like how Anna cut herself you stupid!" I yelled at her._

_"Ohhh." Malia said finally understanding. "What the hell is your problem?! " Malia yelled slapping his arm!_

_"Oww!" Troy said rubbing his upper arm._

_"When did this happen?" Kealani asked._

_"This week."_

_"What?!" Me, Kealani, Malia and Chad exclaimed._

"Yeah. But don't worry, I stopped." Troy said.

I don't know. People say this all the time but don't really mean it.

"When did this happen? I mean like what day?" I asked.

"Around Tuesday. I got suspended for it because people saw it." Troy explained.

He acts like it's no big deal. What the hell is wrong with him?! I've been through this before, I mean, I never cut myself, but a girl who was my best friend did.

"Troy why did you do it?" I asked, my voice was a little shaky and I could feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"It's just stuff that was going on at home. My parents, they wouldn't listen to me-" he started but I cut him off.

"So you go ahead and cut yourself?! How could you even think about doing that?!" I yelled at him.

"Gabriella, I stopped. That was the only time. I swear. I'm never gonna do it again." Troy said.

"Why would you wanna do it in the first place?!" I said again.

"Gabs, it's ok. Just don't bug him about it. I'll talk to him later ok." Chad said putting a comforting arm around me.

"Yeah. Ok" I said softly, and I got up and went over to the brown couch that was across from the cafe, watching the kids play the XBOX. After about five minutes, Kealani and Malia came over and sat by me.

"Hey, you ok?" Kealani asked sitting down on the small couch.

"I just-. How could he do that?" I asked still not believing it.

"I don't know Gabs. Maybe he's been going through some things-"

"But it doesn't mean he should go around cutting himself! I mean, why couldn't he talk to someone?"

"Hey," Troy said taking a seat on the footrest. I just looked at him and gave a fake smile. I guess he saw right through me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. I promise you I never will." he said putting out his pinky to swear. I took his pinky with mine and he pinky promised. But I still wasn't so sure.

"Hey. Why does this bother you so much?" Troy asked.

Is he seriously asking this question?

"Because Troy. I've been through this. I mean, I never cut myself! I would never do that! But, umm, in sixth grade. I had a best friend named Anna. We were inseprable. Then, one day, a kid in my class noticed that she had a few cuts on her wrist. I didn't think anything of it. And her excuse was that her cat did it. This went on for a few months. And she had finally told us that she was cutting herself, but she told me not to say anything. So I didn't. You know, I don't even know why she did it. Maybe it was just for attention, I don't know. Anyways. She became so desprate, that she would take a rock and write her name down her ankle. And one time...actually a few times, the guys would throw her razors in the trash at school, or flush them down the toilet. And she'd beg them to give it back. But they never did. And when they wouldn't, she'd cry." I said, remembering what had happened, and getting teary eyed. A tear slid down my face, but before I could wipe it away, Troy beat me to it.

"Hey...I told you I'm never going to do it again," Troy reasured me in a soft voice.

"Look, Gabriella. Let's just stop talking about this. I'll talk to him about it later on tonight ok." Chad said.

"Yeah...whatever."

So, we sat there watching t.v. for a little bit. Troy sitting next to me with his arm around me, and my head on his shoulder. I didn't really feel like doing much the rest of the night. Finally it was 10pm, and it was time to go home. The whole car ride I was silent, only listening to the two sisters argue. Right when I got into my bed, my phone rang. It was a text from Troy.

_Troy/ _Gabriella/**Gabriella's thoughts/**_Chad_

_You okay? _

Yea...fine. y?

**I know exactly what he's talking about. He's talking about what went on just a few hours ago.**

_No, I mean, about me...umm..u noe._

oooo...yea.

**I really don't want to talk about this. I mean Chad said he'd talk to him...**

_look..im sorry. but i said id never do it again_

**In the middle of texting I got another text message. From Chad.**

_hey...u ok?_

**Oh my gawd! Everyone keeps asking me this!**

yea...im fine...y wudnt i be?

**and then I texted Troy back.**

yea...i noe. look troy...cud we jus drop it fo rite now?

_yea..that's cool._

_umm...because of something that happened with Troy..? i just wanted to c if u were ok_

yea. i'm fine. thanks for caring chad. i reli appriciate it. but i think i'm gonna rest ok. so i'll talk to u later. nite.

_ok then. anytime gabs. goodnite._

**Sooo...I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. This is just too much right now.**

_Hey Troy...umm..i'm getting tired. I'll talk to you tommorow ok? _

_umm...yea sure gabs. ttyl. goodnite._

_night._

End of Text Messaging Conversation.

I still can't believe it. It's- I just don't know why it bugs me so much. Is it because I really really do care for him? I think I really really like Troy. Ugh! I just have a mix of emotions. I don't know what I am any more. This is what I was thinking about as I was getting into bed. Hmmm...this is so complicating.

* * *

soo..this is the next chapter. so far i've only gotten 6 reviews. that's not a lot. i'm hoping for more. at least ten! i would be happy if i got at least 10...or more would be even better! and i'm sorry i havent updated in a long time...but i'm trying! ok...so tell me what you think. and if you answer this question right...the next chapter will be dedicated to you. yes YOU! sooo..here is the question:: who was the first and last person to say "summer" before the bell rang and the cast started singing "what time is it" 


	4. Day 1

Well, a couple of months have gone by. I forgot about his whole cutting himself situation and just left it alone. Things with me and Troy have been like a rollercoaster. He likes me, then he doesn't. He likes me, then he doesn't. He jumps around from girl to me. Then to another girl and then right back to me. I never caught on till now. I noticed a pattern. I'm like his rebound girl. And I'm tired of it! So it stops right here, right now! God damn it. He's so...UGH!!! Well, let's start with summer. Just about a few months ago considering we're in the month of December. December 26th to be exact. So let's do a little time traveling and go back to the month of July. I had signed up to go to The House's Summer Camp for a week, and it just so happend so did Troy. Boy was I in for a ride this week.

_July:_

"Hey Gabs!" I heard someone yell from across the room. When I turned to look and see who it was i saw this big figure coming towards me, then swoop me up into a big bear hug.

"Hey Troy. I didn't know you we're gonna be here," I told him returning the hug. I hadn't seen him in months, and it was pretty good to see him.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were coming here too." He told me.

"Well, what are the odds huh?" I laughed.

Then he pulled me off to the side. "Let's take a walk..shall we?"

"Uh...sure," I said with a confused look on my face. "So what'd ya want to talk about?"

"Look, last time we saw each other I know you were upset, but I promised I wasn't gonna do it anymore, and I haven't done it ever since." Troy told me. Why is he bringing this up?! Right now I don't exactly care. I mean it's over and done with.

"Yea...that's good Troy. But...ummm," I looked around trying to find a way out of this conversation. "I uh, gotta go over there real quick, I wanna say hi to Sharpay."

"Alright." Troy said. I could tell he had a confused look on his face, but I didn't exactly take it to consideration so I just brushed it off.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. It was kinda boring, just because we stayed at The House the whole day, but tomorrow, we're going to Water Works and I can't wait to get in the water! It's gonna be a blast!

Well, I should go get some sleep so I won't be tired tomorrow. Goodnight!

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just didn't know what to write. But now I know where I'm going with this story. It's short...but the next chapter will be longer. Hope everyone had a merry christmas! and got what they wanted. so please keep reading and R&R. thanks everyone! 


	5. Day 2

Tuesday. Day 2 of Camp

I woke up early this morning ready to go. I was so excited to go to Water Works, and spend the day with Troy. I quickly packed myself a towel, sun block, sunglasses, a brush, shampoo and conditioner, my ipod, and my cell phone.

"Mom! Let's go!" I called running downstairs.

"Alright then sweetie, let's go," and I met my mom at the front door.

In about fifteen minutes we were at The House.

"Bye Mom, see ya later," I said closing the passenger door.

"Don't get hurt Gabriella," my mom told me.

"Don't worry Mom. I won't. I'll be extra careful."

"Have fun mija."

"Bye. Love you!"

"Love you too." I waved to my mom as she pulled out of the parking lot and walked into the big warehouse. I was greeted by all my friends, again.

"Alright everyone may I have your attention!" I heard Chris yell. "If you could, please get on the bus in a nice, orderly manner."

We all got on the bus, just as Chris had asked. (Chris is one of the owners of The House.) On the way there the bus was filled with laughter and music. We couldn't wait to jump into the water and cool off.

"Okay everyone, we're here!" Chris said and got off the bus. "Now you all need to be in a group, so you may pick your groups."

Of course, it was me, Troy, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Kelsi. (Ryan's at Drama Camp in New York.) We found a place to sit and set all our stuff down.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!!" Chad yelled and ran for the huge pool in front of us. Then all of us stripped down to our bathing suits as fast as we could to get in. We got to the edge and saw a waiting Chad, standing in the water.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna jump in?" he asked.

"On the count of three everyone. One. Two. Three!" and we all jumped in and made a huge splash right in Chad's face, and when we came up we all laughed. I was swimming with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi when I felt something grab me and I was lifted out of the water and into the air.

"AHHHHH!!!" I yelled and the next thing I knew I was back under water. I came up for air and standing right in front of me was the one and only, Troy Bolton, laughing his head off.

"What was that for?!" I asked.

"Hahaha, I thought it would be funny. But I was wrong," Troy answered. But I was confused when he said he was wrong. I mean HELLO! he was laughing. "It was halarious!!"

"Ooooh, Ima get you Troy Bolton!" I said swimming after him. But I got tired after a while because him being all athletic and all, he was too fast. He did it to me a few more times, but then finally stopped. I went on his back in the pool, and he put his arm around me in the pool. He even scared me a few times. It was very cute.

The whistle blew, signaling break time. Since it was break, I decided to get something to eat.

"Anyone want something?" I asked.

"No, it's ok. I think we're all good." Taylor said.

I got in line, figuring out what I should eat. It was between nachos, a hot dog, or just a soda. I couldn't decide. Then all of a sudden someone wrapped their arms around my waist. "Hmmm, is someone hungry?"

"Just a little," I said with a slight laugh.

"Well, I'll buy you whatever you want," Troy said.

"No, it's ok. I have money, see?" I said showing him the twenty dollars in my hand.

"Gabriella, I insist, I'll pay for it." We got to the cashier.

"How may I help you?"

"Hmm, yes, could I have nachos, and Troy do you want to share a drink?"

"Yea, that's fine."

"And a large Sprite." I said, finishing up my order.

"That will be $10.50." Before I could put my money down, Troy gave the cashier his fifteen dollars, paying for what I had ordered.

"Troy! I said I could pay for it."

"But I wanted to pay for it."

"Ugh. I could of easily done it," I said.

He grabbed the nachos and soda and we sat at a nearby table.

We shared the nachos and soda, talking about nothing really. Sometimes there were silent moments, but it wasn't awkward. Just being with each other seemed to be enough.

"Come you guys, it's time to go," Kelsi said walking to us with our stuff in her hands.

"Thanks Kels," I said taking my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. We loaded the bus and we were off to The House again. The whole bus ride Troy tried to hold my hand. He would squeeze my thigh and when I would move his hand away, he'd try and hold it. I wasn't exactly sure if that's what he was trying to do, so I didn't exactly hold his hand. Chad noticed and would give me awkward looks sometimes, which kinda made me blush a little.

As soon as we got to The House, Sharpay pulled me away from Troy. "Okay. What's the deal with you and Troy?" she asked.

"Yea are you guys a couple or what?" Taylor asked.

"No you guys. We're just friends. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less." I answered.

"That's not what it looked like from where we were," Kelsi said.

"You guys! We are not going out," I told them again.

"Yea, yea yea whatever." Sharpay said and I just rolled my eyed.

"I think we should set them up!" Taylor said.

"No, you guys. Please don't. Besides, what if he doesn't even like me?"

"Oh trust me Gabs, he likes you. A lot!" Sharpay said. But I still wasn't convinced. I wanted to wait.

"Yea, so wait right here and we'll be right back," Taylor said, and all three girls ran off before I could say anything. Ugh. This is so embarassing. I mean, yea I would like to know. But I don't know enough about him to actually become his girlfriend. I'm fine with just friends...for now.

"Gabriella, your Mom's here to pick you up," Mrs. Jackie said. (She is Chris's mom.)

"Thanks Mrs. Jackie." I said nicely.

"Hope you had fun Gabriella."

"Oh yes...I did." I said smiling.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

I didn't get to say bye to my friends, but they were too busy trying to set me and Troy up I don't think they'd notice. Tomorrow, movie day. I wonder what movie we're gonna see. Hopefully something good. Tomorrow is gonna be a very interesting day. And I emphasize on the 'very'.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to MareBear11 as a late christmas present. Thank you for the review MareBear. This is day two of the camp and tomorrow's gonna be day three. Please please please R&R!!!! I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter or the story. Thanks! 


End file.
